


Morgan

by Marranje



Category: Monochrome (fanfic) – intoapuddle, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fandom, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Halloween, Morgan POV, Online Friendship, to monochrome that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marranje/pseuds/Marranje
Summary: falldelight wins the Halloween contest.or,Morgan's thoughts on what fandom means to her, featuring a very excited Jamie and a very supportive Dan.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: from chromies with love





	Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253134) by [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle). 



> Hi, puddle. Just wanted to say thank you for Monochrome<3 Please take this fic as a show of gratitude. Hope I did your characters justice!  
> Also, thanks to all the people on the project, I literally wouldn't have made this without you.
> 
> If you haven't read Monochrome yet, and still found your way here, go read that first!!! Not only will this make zero sense, but it's such a good story, you have no idea. Go read!

When Morgan logged on the day of the scavenger hunt, she didn’t even imagine that she might be one of the winners. She enters every year, but she has never had any real hope of being one of the three lucky winners of the randomised lottery. Besides, the real fun wasn’t the prizes anyway.

Halloween is one of her favourite times to be in the fandom. She loves the Halloween updates, and is just as excited every year to see what the creators have made. The best thing, though, is all the new contributions to the fandom. So many people writing fics inspired by the update, so many new beautiful drawings of Dye and White in their Halloween get-ups, and edits and art – and for the past few years, moodboards as well – featuring the spooky decorations in the game.

Morgan has made her own art, as well, which she posted on the 31st. It was the drawing of Dye and White in their costumes, which she’s been working on since the update. It got praise and love on the forum and Twitter, which warmed her heart immensely. Mason and Sam has their writing, Dan his ability to start deep and eye-opening discussions of the game, and Morgan has her art. It is her way of giving back to the community that has given her so much.

They were all online, looking for the items scattered throughout the Halloween-decorated scenery. Well, except for Chrome. She suspected he was exploring the update on his own, never having cared for contests and conventions. She respects that. Dan has always approached the game as something personal, something he plays for himself – not for the sake of winning.

Morgan has been to conventions before. That’s where she met Duckie for the first time, as well as other fandom friends or acquaintances. Seeing so many other people who liked the same game as her in real life had given her a sense of belonging she hadn’t felt anywhere else. The last thing she wanted to be was judgemental, but Morgan admitted that she hadn’t always felt as included in online spaces for other games she had played, especially those with a larger proportion of male fans. The Fall Whisperer fandom was the first fandom in which she had truly found her community, and that meant so much to her. God knows she didn’t have that in her personal life.

It’s been a long time since her last convention, though. It’d been fun the first couple of times, but she feels like she has seen everything there is to see. Seagull, TringleNoses, and IrregularSymbol are never there anyway.

She much prefers the online activities they organise. Seeing the online community she has been a part of for so long flourish is more rewarding than any piece of merch. No matter how much she loves the poster above her desk with Triangle’s official artwork on, it will only ever be that: a poster.

Not to say that the fandom is only fun and joy. Even in such an accepting and lovely fandom such as the Fall Whisperer one, shit still went down. The hostility between the most passionate of both Dwhite shippers and non-shippers is a good example. Morgan, who has never enjoyed drama, tries her best to stay the hell away from it. She hadn’t even dared to post her more shippy art works, only sharing it with a collection of close friends.

She still hasn’t quite processed that the drawing she made of Dye and White kissing is currently publicly available on her account. It had been posted in a moment of bravery, when she had still been high on the excitement of Dwhite practically being confirmed canon. She had regretted it moments after it was posted, of course. The fandom had been in a state of crisis after the reveal. The anti-shippers had been everywhere, even on her page, which she prides herself on keeping a happy and positive space. Seeing the likes tied with the dislikes hadn’t put her in a very good state of mind. It had helped that so many of her friends had DMed her afterwards, though, reminding her of who the art was really for.

Fall Whisperer is a safe space. It is her happy place. It’s her escape. Whenever her personal life is too much, she can always go to the game to escape, if only for a moment. She _needs_ it. She wants to unapologetically enjoy it, no matter how many people doesn’t like her opinion. What right did they have to shame her for something that makes her happy, anyway?

Morgan had found an item. She even found as many as five, which meant 1) bragging rights in their server, and 2) being entered to the lottery. At the time, she was definitely most excited about prospect #1, because, again, she had never expected to win.

Imagine her surprise when she did.

**Seagull✔️  
**@seagull

#### SQUAWK 🌧️⚡🖤

4:16 PM ∙ 31 Oct 2019

The tweet makes her phone ping late afternoon. She stares at the emojis, wondering what it might mean. As if on cue, their server blows up.

 **ripewhisperer:** IT’S HAPPENING

 **squigglyfw:** What’s up with the emojis?

 **ripewhisperer:** who fucking knows, that cryptic bastard

 **onebitwonder:** Looks kinda ominous

 **falldelight:** yeah, i wondered about the emojis too!

 **falldelight:** he doesn’t usually attach emojis to his squawks

They continue to chat about what the emojis might symbolise, Morgan enthusiastically joining in on the discussion. In the back of her mind, she notes that Chrome is unusually quiet. Well, it’s not unusual for him to disappear from time to time, but she had half expected him to join in this time. This is the sort of thing Dan would like to discuss. She finds that she misses his input.

It takes another hour or so before Seagull tweets again. Morgan has Twitter open in a tab on her desktop, and she hears the ping in her headphones. She saves her progress, and opens the tab. What she finds leaves her speechless.

There, on the screen right in front of her, she sees her username. She _won_. She actually won. And so did Duckie and soonanywhere. She grins from ear to ear, and opens the picture to better see the prizes. The smile disappears as her jaw drops.

One of the prizes is getting to playtest the new game.

And she won.

She’ll get to playtest Caves And Gardens.

 _She_.

A shrieking squeak escapes her, and she almost falls out of her chair. Her hands clap over her mouth when she remembers the very much not sound-proof walls, and her neighbour’s previous noise complaints.

She sits completely still for a moment, tears forming in her eyes. She rarely cried, having run out of tears at an early age, but this wasn’t tears of grief or anger. She was just emotional, and so, so happy.

Twitter notifications are still rolling in, people screaming at her.

**Jamie⭐** @onebitwonder · 8s  
Replying to @seagull and @falldelight

!!!!!!

**squiggly ^_^** @squigglyfw · 22s  
Replying to @seagull and @falldelight

DELIGHT!!!!

All of her friends are @-ing her, tweeting her, and sending messages. One name is missing, though. The only one she actually wants to talk to right now. She composes herself, and scrambles after her phone, finding Dan’s number in her log.

He answers after a few rings.

“Hello?” he whispers.

Morgan can barely breath, her heart is running wild.

“Morgan?”

“Chrome, oh my God,” she says, her voice embarrassingly high-pitched.

“You won,” Dan says on the other end of the line, and she knows he must have seen the post. His voice is quiet, but still expresses so much. He knows that she’ll get to playtest the new game.

“Can you believe it?” she asks. “I can’t. I can’t believe it. I’m going to… And Duckie too! I’m gonna fucking lose it.”

Dan laughs. “I know,” he says. “I’m so happy for you. You deserve it.”

“You should’ve entered,” Morgan says, and she means it. If there’s anyone who deserves to play, it’s Chrome.

“Oh,” Dan says. “No, it’s okay. I was actually--” He pauses briefly. “I was asked if I could playtest it too. Seagull DMed me about it the other week.”

Morgan jumps in her seat. Dan is going-- he’s also playtesting! And how can he say that so casually?! _Seagull_ DMed him. He’s getting to _playtest_ , too!

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she says, excited beyond her mind. They’ll get to play the new game, together, as two of the first people in the _world_. “Oh my God! I didn’t know you were still talking!”

“I didn’t want to rub it in or anything, I don’t know,” he says, and Morgan can almost hear him smile.

“Fuck off,” she laughs. “I’m so-- I can’t believe this, Dan. This is so cool.”

Dan laughs.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “It is.”

“I have to call Jamie,” Morgan says. “I just had to talk to you. I miss you.”

She does. He’s been absent online recently, and Morgan finds herself thinking of him every now and then, wishing he was there to see something, or wondering his reaction to something else. She hopes he’s okay.

“I miss you too,” he says, and Morgan fights the tears again. She’s too emotional for this shit.

“Okay,” she says, taking a finalising breath. “I’ll talk to you later. I love you, bye.”

“Love you too,” Dan says. “Bye.”

The call ends, and Morgan looks back at her Twitter page. Her name is still right there. _This is real, this is really happening,_ she reminds herself. She lets out another squeal of joy, which fades into laugher. She’s so happy.

Jamie calls her before she gets the chance to.

“ _Bitch!_ ” she yells at her.

“ _I know!_ ” Morgan yells back.

“I can’t fucking believe it, you fucking won,” Jamie says. “And you’ll get to playtest CaG, you asshole! I’m so happy for you!”

“I can’t believe it either,” Morgan says. Jamie laughs.

“Lucky bastard,” she says. “I can’t deny that I’m a little jealous.”

“That’s fine, I’d be jealous too,” Morgan laughs.

“I’m happy it’s you, though. You’ve done so much for this fandom, you really deserves this.”

“Thank you, Jamie, that means a lot.”

“But you better give me some insider information once you get there!” she says. “I wanna know _all_ the details!”

Morgan laughs again, _typical Jamie_. “I’ll see what I can do!”

“Have they slid into your DMs yet?”

She didn’t specify who, but she didn’t need to. Morgan knew who she were talking about, and the prospect sent a new surge of excitement through her. That was a thing. Seagull, Triangle, or Symbol would have to contact her at some point regarding the playtest.

Morgan makes an unintelligible sound.

“Is that a yes?” Jamie almost shouts.

“No, no, sorry, I’m just excited,” Morgan says, still with a wide grin on her face.

“Well, they’ll have to at some point,” she says, considerably calmer.

“Yeah. Can you imagine?”

“You can join Dan in the 'In Seagull’s DMs Club', now, you bastards.”

Morgan snorts at the bad joke.

“Hey, have you talked to Dan yet?” she asks instead of reacting to it.

“No? He hasn’t been online in a while. Did you guys talk?”

“Yeah, I called him after I saw that I won,” she replies. She smiles. “God, it’s still weird saying that. I won.”

Jamie ignores her and makes offended noises. “You called Dan before me? _Traitor._ ”

“Fuck off, Jamie,” Morgan laughs.

“What about Dan?”

“I-- He will probably tell you himself, I shouldn’t.”

“Morgan, you can’t _say_ stuff like that. _What do you know that I don’t?_ ”

“Oh, nothing. I should go now.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Bye, Jamie.”

Jamie makes a strangled noise in protest, but Morgan hangs up before she gets the chance to say anything. She laughs, despite feeling the slightest bit bad for hanging up on her.

Her Twitter is still being bombarded with notifications. So many people are @-ing her and DMing her. It’s worse than most her art post, which she gets notifications for at a more steady pace, as people share it and give it a larger audience.

Morgan finally sits down to answer some of them, thanking people in her DMs, and replying to some of the tweets. She talks to her fandom friends, who are all very excited for her. It makes her heart swell, seeing all the love and support from her fandom. It was tough for a while, after sharing that fateful drawing.

Sleep doesn’t come easy that night. She has too much pent up energy. She lays in her bed for ages, imagining meeting TriangleNoses in different scenarios. She imagines what she might say to him, having made-up conversations in her mind.

When Seagull messages her, it’s more anticlimactic than she imagined.

 **Seagull:** Squawk! Congratulations on winning the Halloween contest!

Morgan thinks she may pass out when she sees the message. She literally shrieks, thanking every higher power out there that’s she’s home and not in public. She doesn’t know if she would have been able to contain herself.

“Ohmigod, ohmigod,” she chants, out of breath. Her heart is racing.

What is she going to say???

She can’t handle this, it’s too much.

She exits the chat with Seagull (how does she have a chat with Seagull???), and opens the one with Chrome, after a moment of fangirling.

 **falldelight:** SEAGULL JUST MESSAGED ME WHAT DO I SAY

Dan doesn’t answer immediately, and Morgan paces around her room, trying to get a hold of herself. She’s sat down on her bed, starting at the poster-covered wall on the other side of her room, when Dan eventually replies.

 **achromatic_bot:** what did he say

 **falldelight:** [screenshot20191101-54391.png]

 **achromatic_bot:** idk say thank you

 **falldelight:** Just thank you???

 **falldelight:** This is seagull!!!

 **achromatic_bot:** he’s just a person

 **falldelight:** YOURE NO HELP AT ALL

 **falldelight:** i’m dying here pls send help

 **achromatic_bot:** it’s fine just be yourself

 **achromatic_bot:** you're a lovely person he’ll like you dw

 **achromatic_bot:** this is getting too cheesy i’m gunna shut up now

 **falldelight:** Thank you dan

 **achromatic_bot:** see that wasn’t so hard just go back to the chat and say that

 **falldelight:** 'thank you dan'?

 **achromatic_bot:** w his name you twat

 **falldelight:** Ik ik, just messing with you

 **achromatic_bot:** fuck off

Morgan laughs, exciting their chat. She feel slightly better after speaking with Dan. The familiarity of if calms her nerves, and she feels brave enough to open the chat with Seagull again.

The message stares back at her.

She thinks _fuck it_ , and starts typing.

 _Thank you! This opportunity means a lot! <3 _she writes. She pauses, before removing the heart, afraid of it being too personal, and hits ‘send’.

 **falldelight:** Thank you! This opportunity means a lot!

 **Seagull:** Happy to have you onboard!

 **falldelight:** Me too:D

Seagull doesn't reply right away, Morgan doesn’t dare to send any more messages. She’s still in a state of mild crisis.

She still can’t believe that she’s going to be playtesting Caves and Gardens. It’s so unreal. This game, that has been with her for so many years, through good and bad, is getting new content. Just the thought makes her ecstatic.

She’s happy for the fandom as well. She hopes that it will bring new life to it. Perhaps the release of the new game will attract new players?

The fandom is still going strong, even if there’s less activity now than there was a couple of years back. Morgan recognises mutuals from years back on her feed even to this day. Every now and then, she notices new people, who’re enjoying the game for the first time. But many has disappeared, accounts abandoned, with or without warning. Some of them were friends, some were just a name who’s fanworks she used to love. It makes her sad, but she gets it. Not everyone sticks to a fandom for life.

Morgan hopes she will. She loves this fandom of all her heart, and the thought of losing that makes her heart break. It was in this fandom she made her first internet friends-- people that she is now close to, and couldn’t bear to lose. They are people who shares her passion, and who are just as passionate as her. Who lets her rant and share her ridiculous doodles without shame. People she has gotten to know beyond the game. People that she relies on, and who relies on her.

She thinks of Dan, Jamie, Duckie, and Mason and Sam. It makes her smile. It’s an honour to have gotten to be a part of this journey, that she has shared with her friends. She can’t wait to see where it brings her next.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the phone convo between morgan and dan as well as seagull's tweet are of course from monochrome, and not my work.
> 
> hope you liked it! feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think \o/  
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keyequalslock) ^^


End file.
